


请教我卢恩魔术吧！

by OvO_Cloud



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Summary: FGO设定。依旧忙于修复人理的立香，今后也请加油啊！
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Caster/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Kudos: 5





	请教我卢恩魔术吧！

“拜托啦——教教我嘛！”藤丸立香闭着眼睛，双手合十并在额头前，向着比自己整整高了一个头还多的Caster请求道，“就一个，一个也好——我也想学卢恩魔术啊！”  
“卢恩魔术不一定要找我啦，你可以去问问斯卡……啊忘了，你还没召唤到她。”Caster挑了挑眉，露出一个“很抱歉她还没回应你的召唤但我也没法帮你把她从召唤阵里拖出来”的表情。真是万分遗憾。  
“而且Lancer的你嫌麻烦把卢恩魔术给封印了，Berserker的卢恩又全用在强化他自己身上，再说了我也不太敢去问他，而且就算迦勒底还有会卢恩魔术的人，谁都没你精通，所以……”藤丸立香细数了种种自己无法在这方面求助他人的理由，又思考片刻，最终决定贿赂眼前的从者：“我去请卫宫妈妈今晚给你单独做一份大餐？”  
“这可诱惑不了我，小姑娘。”Caster摇摇头，“况且那家伙能唠叨得你以后再也不想迈进厨房半步。”  
立香转转眼珠，一个狡黠的微笑在脸上浮现：“唔……那，那我帮你把Lancer的枪偷过来给你耍一天？”  
“相信我，你不仅偷不到枪，还会被他耍一道。”Caster的笑容让立香打了个寒颤——再怎么说，那可是他自己啊。  
“呃……那——”立香舔舔嘴唇，绞尽脑汁想要找出一个让Caster就范的办法。  
“你真的想学？”Caster弯下腰，凑近立香的脸。立香被他突如其来的举动吓了一跳，后退两步差点跌到地上，幸好对方伸手扶了一把才幸免于难。  
“你真的肯教？”立香眨眨眼，满脸期待。  
“……”Caster眯起眼睛，欲言又止。  
“真的想学啊！是真的！！”立香见他又是一副老谋深算的样子，生怕他改了主意——不是，人家还没说教不教呢。  
“看在御主小姑娘这么执着的份上……”Caster挠了挠头，叹气道，“不过我有个条件。”

“哟御主，搬这么多书干嘛呢？”罗宾汉远远地跑上前来，看着立香怀里一摞大大小小的书本，有不少还散发着一种似乎在地下室里埋了好几年的霉味儿。  
“学……学习！”立香生硬地挤出几个字，“真的，我觉得多看书有好处……总，总之我先回房间啦罗宾！”  
罗宾汉望着御主匆匆远去的背影，觉得要么是自己吃错药了，要么是御主发烧了。她不要紧吧……弓兵撇撇嘴，摸了摸肩上的小鸟，安静地离开了。  
藤丸立香回到房间里，把书往桌子上一堆，就着手边最近的一本开始读了起来。Caster的要求是要她自己把卢恩魔术的理论部分先看一些，到时候学起来会比较容易懂……立香盯着书上那些密密麻麻的字母和符号，以及奇奇怪怪的示意图，感觉自己越来越困。不行！她摇摇头，手指贴着书页在一行行的符文上擦过，好不容易Caster答应了能教卢恩魔术，连最基本要求都做不到的话也太憋屈了……

“卢恩文字中力量的流动，是由地下上升至表层世界，然后循环，回溯[ 引用自a handbook of rune magic]……嗯……”  
——哐叽。  
藤丸立香的脑袋重重地磕在翻开的书页上，Caster悄悄地在她的身后显现。御主小姑娘自从抱着这堆书进来之后就仿佛黏在椅子上似的，不到吃饭时间绝不离开半步，饭后只抽出了安抚杰克和童谣的玩耍时间，一旦结束了立马又急匆匆地跑回来啃书，甚至都没有注意到房间角落里安静灵体化的Caster。自冬木特异点之后响应召唤来到迦勒底，Caster职阶的库丘林作为最早陪伴在藤丸立香身边的从者之一，一直以来都作为中意从者待在房间里，在她偶尔拿不定主意的时候给她一些建议，偶尔也互相打打趣，缓解特异点修复的紧张气氛。虽然不知道她到底是出于什么心思想要学卢恩魔术，但看来这次御主小姑娘确实是要动真格了。  
Caster笑了笑，朝自己身边的两匹白狼做了个“安静”的手势——在它们刚跟随Caster最终再临显现出来的时候，立香曾冲过去抱住它们，朝Caster挤眼“你家的狗狗真可爱，想抱着睡觉”，当然最后Caster残忍地将事实告诉了立香，不过他的御主也只是瞪大了眼睛，过后依然和以前一样疯狂抱着白狼撸毛，导致它们每次看向立香的眼神都十分惊恐。两匹白狼悄悄地靠近立香，贴着她的脚边趴下了。Caster用手背轻轻贴了贴立香的额头，转而又刮了刮她的鼻子，熟睡的女孩微微蹙眉，却很快恢复了柔和的模样。说到底，她也只是个涉世未深的小姑娘而已啊……

立香没少看关于库丘林的书。毕竟他的故事早在她还未成为御主之前就已经为人们所熟知，而她对他有一个更为立体和清晰的认知则是在真正见到他之后——不，也不能完全这么讲——究竟是更清晰还是更模糊，立香自己也说不清楚。Caster、Lancer和Berserker职介的库丘林显然是给人感觉完全不同的存在，但他们又都是库丘林。就立香自己而言，Caster作为陪伴在自己身边最久的从者之一，感情也相对更深。相较于Lancer的直白和活泼，他更加神秘而安静，相较于Berserker的勇武和狂戾，他更加知性而隐忍，而他们都同样忠诚。可是，即便与他相处这么久，立香也总是猜不透Caster的心思。Caster与她似乎一直都保持着若即若离的状态，有时候漠不关心，但又时常在她陷入苦恼的时候恰到好处地指点她。在立香看来，比起从者，以“引导者”作为他的定位好像更为合适。其他年轻的从者偶尔会亲昵地称呼他“Caster大哥”，或许也是抱有和立香相近的心态吧。  
Caster对立香的爱好和习惯了如指掌，而立香对Caster虽然非常熟悉，但其实说不上有多了解。这或许正是他吸引立香的地方。想要与这样的人比肩，想要更靠近他一点，也想要带他去自己所在的世界看看——不仅仅是迦勒底外风雪交加的洁白景致，而是更加热情、更加让人感到温暖的——就像Caster所擅长的强大的热与火焰魔术一般，与他相符的季节。  
立香感到身上传来一股暖意。她迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，下意识地缩了缩肩膀，发现身上盖着一件披风。  
“Caster……？”她按了按额头，挺起腰，有痒痒的感觉从脚上传来，还带着毛茸茸的柔软的暖意。她歪头看了看，发现两匹白狼正缩在她脚边，将她的双脚圈了起来。  
“没着凉吧？”熟悉的声音头顶传来，与此同时还伸过来一只手，相当不安分地将她橙色的头发揉得一团糟。  
“唔……很暖和。你用了卢恩魔术？”立香问。  
“有它们和披风在，卢恩就免了吧。”Caster笑了笑，揉着她脑袋的手突然停下，他弯腰凑近立香耳边，“而且，我都在这儿了，还需要卢恩来帮你暖和吗？”  
“……！”立香一愣，感觉全身的热度直接从脚底冲到了脸上，她一时间不知道该如何回应。Caster就是这样的人，有时候只一句话就把她吃得死死的。  
“好啦，不为难小姑娘了。”Caster笑着松开了手，退到一边，“书看的怎么样了？”  
“还行……吧。”立香磕磕巴巴地说，“不过我总算知道你为什么很少用凯尔特巫术而选择卢恩了。”  
“哦？”Caster双手抱臂，做出一副洗耳恭听的样子来。  
“凯尔特巫术大部分都需要进行一定的仪式，无论是治疗还是诅咒都难以即时生效，而卢恩需要的仪式比较少而且咏唱较短，能够在战场上及时发动符文的效果，更加适合快节奏的实战。”立香摸着书页冲Caster咧嘴一笑，那笑容Caster见过——只有在立香最为自信的时候，她才会露出这种笑容。  
“不错嘛，很厉害啊小姑娘。”Caster摸着下巴，正准备说点什么，罗曼医生的声音突然在空气中炸响：“抱歉打扰一下——立香，能来趟管制室吗？”  
“啊……好的。”藤丸立香推开椅子，踮着脚穿上鞋，将身上的披风送到Caster手里。“谢谢你！”

立香回到房间的时候，Caster正在给两匹白狼顺毛。  
“气色不太好啊小姑娘，出什么事了？”Caster轻声问。  
“我可能……暂时没法学卢恩魔术了。”立香犹豫着叹了口气，小声说，“罗曼医生说发现了新的特异点，和之前一样，准备好之后就要进行灵子转移。”  
“喔，看来又要开始大干一场了呢，御主。”他故意在某个词上加重了音，立香惊讶地抬头看他。  
“怎么了？就算是Berserker的我，也会叫你御主的吧，小姑娘。”他看着立香愣住的样子，透着点傻气，但依旧有着那个年龄段的女孩子该有的可爱。  
“是——是的啦！还不是你一直小姑娘小姑娘的，我都有点反应不过来了。”立香抱怨似的走近他，Caster站起身，两匹白狼从他身边跳下来，围着立香身边打转。  
“等所有的特异点都修复完之后，我再来找你学习卢恩魔术吧。到那个时候我一定是个很厉害的御主了，可别再拒绝我了喔？”立香仰起头看他。  
“那可就要看你的表现了，御主小姑娘。”Caster笑道。  
“唔……”立香鼓起嘴，有些泄气般的垂下头，没过两秒却又露出灿烂的笑脸来，“那是当然的！不过在此之前，有一件事想要拜托你——”  
“什么？”  
“这次新的特异点，Caster能继续和我一起去吗？”立香向着面前高大的男人伸出手，她看起来有点紧张，却依旧有着一股坚定而勇敢的气质，这正是Caster看着她一路走来，最为欣慰的地方。——当时的雏儿成长了呢，果然没有看走眼啊。  
或许正是因为有着这样的御主，每一次当她提出如此邀请时，他都会给出同样的答复。  
“荣幸之至。”年长的魔术师微微欠身，蓝色的长发垂落下来，将将掠过少女摊开的掌心。

END（？）

彩蛋1（True End？）：  
“那么，既然你已经达到了我给出的条件，虽然没法学卢恩了，我还是得换个方式兑现一下诺言……”Caster咂咂嘴，在房间里踱步，两匹白狼跟在他身后迈着相同的步子，立香咬住嘴唇，拼命忍住想要笑出声的冲动。  
“那么——”Caster突然在床边站稳，手往立香的方向一指：“今天就破例一次，陪你睡觉好了。”  
“什——”立香一下子涨红了脸，在原地不知所措，“睡——睡觉？！陪我——？！”  
Caster点点头。  
“怎么，不愿意吗？”他眯起眼睛。  
“不，呃……怎么说，唔……这个……”立香结结巴巴地不知道该怎么表达自己复杂的情绪，如果有台电脑能让她发送心里的弹幕的话，那台可怜的电脑大概现在已经被炸得死机了。  
“放心好了，不会发生什么可怕的事情的。”Caster走上前去，搂住立香的肩膀。

那天晚上，Caster坐在立香床边守着她入眠，而立香满足地抱着两匹毛乎乎白狼做了个美梦。

彩蛋2（迦勒底的日常）  
立香：我听说Caster你是筋力E呢。  
Caster：是呀。  
立香：是职介原因吗？Lancer的你是筋力B，而Berserker的你果然是筋力A啊……真厉害。  
Caster：嘛，其实筋力这个东西并不是固定数值啦。  
立香：诶？  
Caster：下次你就知道了。  
（于是在某次训练场中，立香惊讶地看见Caster抄起法杖敲灭了一个幽灵。）  
Caster：看到了吗？近战的话，筋力会变成A。平时只是不想这么用而已，Caster得有Caster的样子（瞟了一眼贤王和梅林），我们Caster和和弓兵不一样，他们大部分不怎么用弓，但我们还是会安心使用魔术的啦。  
立香：那……那筋力E和筋力A具体的区别在哪里呢？——除了实战方面。  
Caster：唔……大概就在于，筋力E可以双手把你抱起来，而筋力A可以单手把你拎起来抛到天上再接住吧。要试试吗小姑娘？  
立香：？？？？？  
Caster：骗你的。（笑）


End file.
